The one he left behind
by bonnieginny
Summary: Missing moment from Deathly Hallows, what will happen when Harry and Ginny meet again after being apart for so long.


**I own nothing, this is purely for fun and no profit is being made. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, haha like I could write anything that could resemble her.**

**Authors Notes – When you see **_**italics**_** it means the words have been taken straight out of **_**"Deathly Hallows."**_** This is a one shot about the first time Harry sees Ginny in the room of requirements before the final battle. In my opinion this was a missing moment in Deathly Hallows, I'm not that good with my writing but I wanted a better reaction from Harry seeing Ginny again after being apart so long. I bet someone could do this a hundred times better than me, but I thought I'd just give it a try.**

**The one he left behind**

_As Harry emerged into the room beyond the passage, there were several screams and yells – _

"_HARRY!"_

"_It's Potter, it's Potter!"_

"_Ron!"_

"_Hermione!"_

_He had a confused impression of coloured hangings, of lamps and many faces. The next moment he, Ron and Hermione were engulfed, hugged and pounded on the back, their hair was ruffled, their hands shaken._

Harry couldn't breath as he was pulled through the crowd of people, his heart was pounding in his chest as he knew that time was running out for them. All of a sudden he heard Neville's voice echo through the room, causing everybody to freeze their actions and voices.

"What's the plan then Harry?" Neville questioned as everyone around listened intently.

"Plan? What plan?" Harry replied, utterly confused.

"Are we taking Hogwarts back?" Neville asked, confused himself.

Harry was taken aback that they assumed that's what they were here for. Then his scar burned feverously and he slammed the palm of his hand over it; squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He could hear Voldemort's scream of fury as he discovered another of his horcrux's gone and he was flying again.

Next thing he knew Ron and Hermione were at his side looking intently into his eyes, knowledge dawned on them and there were no need for words. They knew more of their time had vanished, "We need to get moving, before it's too late!"

Harry's words sent the room back into mutterings again –

"Before what's too late?"

"What about the plan?"

"Moving where?"

"What's happening?"

"Harry what are we doing then?"

The pressure that had been weighing on his shoulders fell heavy onto his body, threatening to make him crumble to the ground. The noise in the room deafening his ears as he couldn't make out anything that people were saying to him. He looked frantically around the room as people shouted questions at him, but he wasn't listening anymore.

He knew the horcrux was hidden somewhere within these walls, he could feel Ron and Hermione next to him. The thing was, they didn't even know what the horcrux was, they had an idea it was something that belong to Ravenclaw, but apart from that they were clueless. He felt so weak and tired; he couldn't remember the last time he had slept peacefully unless he was dreaming of her, the one his heart craved for, the one he had left behind.

He ran his hand through his untidy mop of hair that had grown down to his shoulders. The same hand ran over his face and felt the stubble that lay there unkempt. He felt so much older than seventeen; this last year of his life had felt like a lifetime. His head spun as he heard more people emerge from the passageway, they came over to him and clapped him on the back and spoke words he couldn't even hear.

Enough was enough and Harry clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes as he roared, "QUIET!" He slowly opened his eyes to the room full of staring anxious faces all concentrated on him as he removed his hands from his ears.

"Plan?" He sighed knowing that the next thing he said was going to cause as many questions as his previous words. "Well...Ron, Hermione and I...need to find something...and then we need to get out of here!"

To Harry, Ron and Hermione's surprise the whole room remained silence as the information sunk in; that they weren't here to save Hogwarts from the Carrow's, that they weren't here to fight or to stay with them. Harry's eyes finally contacted Neville's confused ones.

"_What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?" _

"_We haven't come to stay," said Harry, rubbing his scar trying to soothe the pain. "There's something important we need to do - "_

"_What is it?"_

"_I – I can't tell you."_

The mutterings started rippling throughout the room as Harry's friends and schoolmates tried to work out what was going on.

Tick tock, tick tock, minutes disappeared as Harry's scar continued to tingled from Voldemort's fury, all of a sudden he heard a noise behind him, he turned to see the dreamy face of Luna emerging from the passageway.

"_Hi everyone!" said Luna happily. "Oh, it's great to be back!"_

"_Luna," said Harry distractedly. "What are you doing here? How did you - ?"_

"_I sent for her," said Neville holding up the fake galleon. "I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know." We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrow's."_

Harry heart skipped a beat hearing Ginny's name, but panic filled him realising she may be in danger coming here, however Luna quickly shook him out of his thought.

"_Of course that's what it means," said Luna brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"_

"No...please," Harry pleaded. "We need to find something then get out of here...before -"

"Before?" repeated Neville.

Harry looked to the floor taking a deep breath before looking Neville straight in the eyes, "Before Voldemort get's here."

All the oxygen was sucked from the room as realisation struck them all, it wasn't just about fighting Snape and the Carrow's it was much more dangerous than that. He was coming, and even though people had come to fight knowing it could lead to their deaths, Voldemort still frightened them.

"Listen!" shouted Neville, "We're Dumbledore's Army and we want to fight! We want to help you three but you need to trust us, we want this war over as well!"

Harry looked proudly into the eyes of Neville, how brave and confident he had become. Maybe they could help them find the horcrux. They believed to belong to Ravenclaw this might help them find it faster as time was short.

Harry was just about to speak when _there was another noise behind them, and Harry turned. _His heart hiccupped in his chest as he saw a flash of fiery hair from the passageway. Ginny was climbing through the hole closely followed by her brothers and Lee Jordan, when she straightened her body and looked up her eyes fell upon Harry's.

His body felt like it had been slammed into by the knight bus, so many emotions ran through him and he didn't know which one to hold onto, panic, lust, relief, terror, confusion and love hit him continuously.

He had forgotten how truly beautiful she was, his dreams could not suffice her radiance. The image of her running towards him in the Gryffindor common room during his sixth year, flashed before his eyes.

He blinked his eyes again and was caught by another image of them sitting by the black lake in each other's arms just talking as the sun caressed their skin.

Another blink and he had returned to his seventeenth birthday back in Ginny's bedroom, the aroma of flowers filling the air, and then she was kissing him like she'd never kissed him before and he was kissing her back.

He blinked again and he saw her in snug gold robes where a fake smile graced her lips. She knew Harry was leaving but she was trying so hard to be strong for him knowing this was something he needed to do. That was the last time he saw her; that day, she had her wand drawn ready for battle, bravery flashing in her eyes, just before he had apparated away beginning his hunt for the remaining horcrux's.

All sound blocked from his ears, no-one else mattered in this moment as they stood staring at each other; so pleased they were both still alive and well. He couldn't hear or feel Hermione trying to grab his attention as his feet slowly moved forward, his eye's never leaving hers as she inched her feet forward.

Everything that had been swirling in his head disappeared as he began to drown in the deep brown pools of her eyes. His feet began to move faster towards her and she moved towards him until they were standing mere inches apart, her fragrance nearly knocked him off balance as he admired her face; frightened he was going to miss a freckle.

"I've missed you," Harry whispered, releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

A small smile tugged at her lips as her heart rate increased until it was slamming against her ribs. She looked longingly into Harry's sparkling, green eyes she loved so much. Despite her strong demeanour she couldn't stop a single tear escaping her.

Harry slowly moved his hand up and let his palm cup her cheek, gently brushing away her tear with his thumb. Her eyes fluttered shut as she revelled in his touch, allowing him to cradle her cheek as she collected her thoughts and couldn't believe he was actually in front of her.

"I've missed you too." She whispered letting out a deep breath at the same time, but she kept her eyes shut, scared that if she opened them, Harry would be gone.

He gradually slipped his hand from her cheek to her shoulder, moving lower until it rested on her hip. They were so close now their breath mingling together, until Ginny slowly opening her eyes again, connecting to Harry's as he slowly dipped his head down to Ginny, her eyes opened wide in understanding as he gently touched his lips to hers.

Her lips moved softly against his as they became lost in each other, they kissed away the hurt that lay buried within their hearts. They kissed for every lost moment they had lived through for the past year, they kissed for the present and for any future they may have together no matter how long or short it maybe.

Harry hadn't realised how in love he was with Ginny, but he knew now that he would love every inch of her until his dying day. He would fight for their future together, he knew now that no matter how much distance he put between them she would always be in his thoughts; there was no hiding from it.

They wrapped their arms around each other, melting their bodies into one. Harry stroked his fingers through her hair, knowing he would never tire of it. Ginny's hands rested on his chest, she couldn't believe how good it felt to be wrapped in his arms; she had longed to be held by him for what felt like an eternity.

After an unknown length of time they gradually tore their lips apart and rested their foreheads together as their breathing began to return to normal.

Their arms snaked around each other in an embrace as Harry rested his head upon her shoulder, "I love you Gin, no matter what happens remember that okay?" He spoke calmly in her ear allowing his breath to encircle it causing Ginny to tremble against his body.

"I love you too Harry." She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I just can't believe you're here."

"I know; I can't believe I'm holding you!" Harry replied, Ginny had given him the most unbelievable boost and strength he needed. He was going to succeed in their task to bring the dark down; he was going to fight for his and everyone's survival.

**Authors Notes**

Please review good or bad, it helps me to write further and appreciate every response I get. Also a huge that you again to MissLisaBennett.


End file.
